The present invention relates in general to firearms and, in particular to a new and useful adaptor kit for allowing M16 rifles to fire inexpensive .22 caliber rimfire ball and blank ammunition, and to utilize the select fire modes for the M16A1 and M16A2 rifles.
Various military corps use a currently available rimfire conversion kit in 5.56 mm, M16 rifles. This allows the use of inexpensive commercial 0.22 caliber (5.56 mm) rimfire ball ammunition, for reduced range training applications and at substantial costs and savings.
Currently available rimfire conversion kits only allow for semi-automatic firing and cannot accommodate the automatic mode for the M16A1 rifle or the three-round burst mode available in the M16A2 rifle. In operation, the available rimfire conversion kit and rimfire conversion kit magazine temporarily replaces the bolt of the M16 rifle and 30 round 5.56 mm cartridge magazine. The conversion kit operates on the blow back system principle of weapon cycling and is independent of the rifles gas operated cycling system.